Phineas and Ferb The Movie: The Search for their Parents Pt. 5
Part 5 Aboard Ivor's ship, Monogram and Carl were locked in the same cell as Doofenshmirtz and Perry. "So, what brings you by?" Doof asked trying to be friendly. "You have any idea what Ivor meant about the prophecy thing?" Monogram asked. "He said something about the great evil and saying that Perry and I are somehow connected to it. I don't know, he was being all philosophical about it," Doofenshmirtz answered. "Well, we'd better think of a way to get outta here. I mean, Ivor could very much take over the entire Tri-State Area! Or even worse, the whole world! THAT'S IT! WE'RE DOOMED! GAME OVER, MAN! GAME OVER!" Carl panicked. "Carl! Snap out of it! We'll get through this. After all, we've got the best retired agent with us right here!" Monogram responded comforting Carl and referring to Perry. Perry smiled at being called the best. "So, Agent P, as of now, we are going to reinstate you in the agency and have you think of a way to save us! This is your mission and your temporary nemesis! Lead on!" said Monogram. Perry saluted being allowed back in teh agency. He was actually feeling proud about it and his eyes where shimmering a little. "Ooh! We're teaming up! Thank goodness I wrote a song about it!" said Doofenshmirtz. "Uh-oh...Doof singing?" said a concerned Carl. Song: Team Up With Us Genre: Techno Rhythm Montage: All sorts of funny stuff happens as Doofenshmirtz sings on about him, Perry, Monogram, and Carl teaming up for their big battle through Ivor's ship. Lyricss Doofenshmirtz: Oh, we're locked up in a dark damp cell But I know how soon all will end well We may be stuck and weak as one another But combined we'll make that villain cry for his mother We're gonna team up today It's an occasion that doesn't usually happen. No way! It's a desperate moment that we have no choice So this team up is something that we'll have to rejoice Come on, guys! You and me for now We'll get through this doomsday deal somehow A mammal, an intern, a major, and a scientist All together to fight this movie's antagonist! *end song* Monogram, Carl, and Perry did not like how Doof sang in techno. "Was that a little too much?" Heinz asked. "Yes. Yes it was," said Carl. Meanwhile, Linda and Lawrence got on the next bus to catch up to their kids when Linda fell asleep again. That was when she had her dream of the past. *Flashback* Linda is seeing the shaded backed away version of her first husband wondering why he's leaving her. Little Candace is with Linda. Linda: But...honey...why? Mr. Flynn: I"m sorry, my love. But I'm afraid that if you and I stay together, it would never work out all the time. It's best that we go our separate ways. It's nice to have met you and see the birth of our wonderful children, but I would have no way of taking care of them the right way. Good bye. Linda: PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! Little Candace: *starting to cry* ...Daddy? Mr. Flynn: ...I love you. *end of flashback* Linda was muttering in her sleep. "No, honey. Don't go! Please!" she muttered. "Dear? Are you all right?" Lawrence asked waking her up. "I'm fine now, Lawrence. But I had a dream of the past," she answered. "What about?" Lawrence then asked. "My first husband..." said a sad Linda. Phineas, Ferb and the gang kept going on their voyage to Manhattan. They soon came across a river. "Oh look at that! A river!" said Buford. "How are we supposed to cross this?" Isabella asked. "Leave it to us!" said Phineas. He and Ferb then got to work building a boat to hold everyone in and brought handy life vests to keep them from drowning. "Okay, we are off and ready to set sail! To the Brooklyn Bay!" said Phineas. They were all sailing just fine until they came across whitewater rapids. "Oh, wonderful. Rapids," said a flat Isabella. "There's always rapids," said Ferb. Then they came across a fork in the river. "There's two paths, Dinner Bell! Which way do we go!?" Buford asked. Phineas saw one path calm and safe with a smiling sun and another with even more dangerous rapids. "That way!" he said referring to the dangerous path. "Why that way?" Baljeet asked so confused. "I don't trust the look of that sun," Phineas answered. So they went down the dangerous rapids. But it was actually a good idea, for the sun had been trying to lure them in with its smile. It held out a club and said, "Darn...I almost had them." Soon, they all came to the end of the rapids safely. That was close for them. But Ferb was a little niff with Phineas for not choosing the sun path. "What? I didn't trust it," Phineas responded to his stepbrother's shooting a look. "Whatever the outcome, let's just get back to rowing," said Isabella. The Fireside Girls rowed at one great power push and moved in great timing. Then a fish flew out of Katie's front top. "I don't even know how that got there," she told the viewers. Meanwhile, Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy were on the highway getting tired. Well, Jeremy was, anyway. He was somehow carrying both Stacy and Candace on his shoulders with only a little trouble with the distributed weight. "I can't.....keep...going like this," he said worn out. "Keep going, Crashy! We've still got some hiking to do!" said Stacy. "And thank you for carrying a lady at her finest requesting hour," said a sweet Candace. Then Jeremy passed out and collapsed. Stacy then poked him with a stick. "Come on. Wake up wake up wake up!" she chanted. "This is getting us nowhere..." said Candace. So they both carried the worn out Jeremy down the road in hopes of him being all right and catching up to the brothers. Back aboard the ship of Ivor, the heroes and the villain now a temporary hero began sneaking around trying to find a way to stop Ivor and escape. In that order. "We'd better be careful not to get caught," said Monogram. "Please, Francis, I think Perry the Platypus knows what he's doing when it comes to sneaking around. Plus, if he gets trapped, he'll find a way out. He always does. He always does," said a confident Doofenshmirtz. "Well, if you say so, Heinz," said Monogram. Perry confused a few of the security droids in the halls and managed to take them out without getting spotted. But he couldn't do it forever. So the four got out some camouflage tarps to hide in the background and sneak past the droids. "Man, that's a lot of robots," said Doof. "You'd figure Ivor has too much time on his hand." "Look who's talking," said Carl. Soon, the coast was entirely clear. "Okay, let's bolt!" said Monogram. And with that,they all started rushing for Ivor's main chamber. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Movies